Return to Vash Naroom
Return to Vash Naroom is the second episode of the first season of Magi-Nation. It aired on September 29, 2007. Synopsis Agram's spell has Tony convinced that his friends are his enemies and vise versa. When Tony is brought back to his senses, Agram's plan changes. Meanwhile, the trio seek help from the Book of Elders to protect Naroom from Agram's forces. Plot Tony, fast asleep in his bedroom, hears a voice telling him that Edyn and Strag cannot be trusted. Mistaking the voice for that of his grandfather, Tony awakens to see Agram before him. Agram casts a spell over Tony, stating that he is in grave danger. He brings up images of Edyn, Strag, Korg, and Zed on the wall, saying that only Korg and Zed can be trusted. Upon waking from the dream, Tony runs from Edyn and Strag, who look on in confusion. Strag uses his MoonSense ability to track where Tony is going and find he is running into Korg and Zed's trap. Running after Tony, Edyn warns Tony of Agram's deception. Korg and Zed attack Tony, who fends them off before running away again. Zed summons Garadyn to attack Edyn and Strag when they appear while the Shadow Magi set off in pursuit of Tony. Edyn summons Ugger and she and Strag use his Root Reach ability to swing from tree to tree in an attempt to reach Tony before Korg and Zed. Before Garadyn can grab Tony, Ugger slams into it but is rendered dizzy, causing Strag and Edyn to fall. Reuniting with Tony, now free of the spell, the pair reveals that Agram sent Korg and Zed to bring Tony to the Core. Seeing Tony's confusion, Edyn suggests taking him to see Orwin. Believing Tony to be the chosen Final Dreamer, Orwin admits that he was the one who summoned Tony to the Moonlands using a ring and volcanic rock but that he doesn't have the power to send Tony home to Earth. Looking into the Book of Elders, the group finds that it responds to their emotions. Suddenly, a picture of an Eliwan Signal Leaf appears in the book alongside a riddle: "To sound the alarm from those who would do you harm, dig beneath the four that is less than the sum of the two and the two that comes before." Back in the Core, Agram, angered by Tony's escape, gives Korg and Zed the Core Creature, Gorath, and orders them to capture Tony under the cover of night. Agram, like Orwin, believes that Tony is the Final Dreamer and thus hopes to use him to escape the Core by controlling Tony with Gorath's chains. Back in Naroom, Tony, Edyn, and Strag split up in an attempt to figure out the riddle but to no avail. As night comes, however, a lantern reveals a house number, and Tony suggests that the "two and the two" from the riddle refers to the addresses. At first, they aren't sure which number until they mix the numbers up, giving them the answer of 224 for the address. But as they leave, Korg and Zed spot them and, going against the original plan, decide to try to snatch Edyn and Strag alongside Tony. Digging in the garden of the house, the trio finds the leaves, but Korg and Zed appear shortly after. In a resulting fight, all but Tony are caught in Gorath's chain. Tony summons Furok, climbing onto his back, and the pair defeat Gorath with Furok's speed. After Korg and Zed leave, Edyn and Ugger form a Signal Leaf alarm barrier in the trees of Naroom to prevent anymore surprise attacks. Category:Episodes